EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Coordinated Information Services for Primate Research The National Primate Research Center, University of Wisconsin-Madison, will work cooperatively with the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), National Primate Research Centers (NPRC's) to coordinate information services and resourcesto more effectivelyserve researchers and staff of the NPRC's, and to promote resource sharing. The Wisconsin NPRC Library in partnership with the other NPRC libraries will 1) coordinate collections, resources and services where possible, 2) promote the rapid sharing of information among the NPRC's through electronic transfer of documents, 3) provide access to the unique NPRC library collections through participation in local, regional, and national interlibrary loan consortia, 4) continue to support and enhance the PrimateLit database (available via the Web), 5) continue developing Primate Info Net (PIN), the central Internet resource and repository of information relevant to primatology, and 6) share the research and educational expertise of NPRC staff with the scientific community and the general public. Collectively the libraries and PIC are able to effectively meet the needs of staff and researchers at all eight of the NPRC's, while being more efficient in managing scarce resources. PIN continues to be the primary building block supporting the coordination of services, functioning as a gateway and central resource. Through its support, NCRR will continue to realize more uniform availability of services and resources across the NPRC's. NCRR will solidify its essential role, much like the National Library of Medicine, as a provider of information not only to the scientists associated with the NPRC's, but also the biomedical community and members of the general public.